


Magic McCree

by wanderingstar37



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Fake slut shaming, I GUESS THAT DOESNT MATTER ITS PORN ENJOY IT, I guess? Let me know if thats not specific enough or what the tag should be, M/M, So Jesse calls Hanzo a slut at some point, Someone said to be more specific about the dirty talk, Stop my sinful hand, Stripper!McCree, dick piercings, i guess idk, i listened to pony by ginuwine and this is the monster that came from it, maybe the club is called overwatch idk, overwatch isnt like a thing in this so, real life au?, slight praise kink, there's porn tho and my attempt at like male stripper, there's some backgrounder reaper76, theres also some hinted at genyatta tho it could be read as otherwise, this is literally a play on Magic Mike okay, this was meant to be a pwp look what happened
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingstar37/pseuds/wanderingstar37
Summary: 岛田半藏不想来这个地方，无论是以前还是现在，他都没有喜欢过脱衣舞俱乐部。无论他饥渴了多久，他都不需要和别人上床——源氏在这点上可错估他了。半藏知道他会为来到这个俱乐部而后悔。他需要喝一杯，而眼前这装在高脚杯里，裹着格子呢的水就刚好。





	Magic McCree

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magic McCree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115829) by [Cawaiiey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey). 



> 脑洞来源于魔力麦克以及Pony by Ginuwine这首歌。我希望你们会喜欢麦克雷跳艳舞，因为这篇文全都是脱衣舞男麦克雷。文中提到的两首歌分别是Ginuwine的Pony和The Weekend的Often，如果你想试着想象麦克雷怎么合着节拍跳舞的，可以听一下他们。

岛田半藏能想到至少五十件不同的今晚能做的事，每一件都比他现在做的事情有意义且有趣得多。比如，他可以睡觉，可以工作，甚至可以去死——这些都比他现在从喝醉了的俱乐部会员间挤出一条路，以抵达他弟弟拉他进来的脱衣舞酒吧的情况更好。

是的。这是个脱衣舞俱乐部。而且还是一个男人跳脱衣舞的俱乐部。

半藏知道他对于这种地方来说太老了，但源氏逼着他进这个——坦白的说，让人无法接受的一大群大篷车的时候，他除了真心地发出抗议之外，什么也没能做。这地方之所以难以接受，是因为人们聚集在这儿是为了看脱衣舞表演，而不是因为它被装修得多难看。尽管暗淡的灯光下那些装饰并不是很清楚，半藏还是挺喜欢它们的。虽然地板黏答答的，但铺设着华丽的暗紫红色和黑色的花纹。它和半藏看到的那酒红与金银线编织而成的墙面图案形成完美的匹配。对这样的地方来说，它们被装饰得很优雅。几乎被顾客坐满的椅子围绕着被照亮的舞台摆放，客人朝着在舞台上衣不蔽体地跳钢管舞的男人们扔着钞票。中央舞台黑暗而空旷，和半藏避之不及的光亮舞台形成了鲜明对比。没在舞台上的脱衣舞者们位于主舞台外部，正坐在铺满长毛绒的双人沙发上和顾客们调情，而钞票塞满了他们布料少的可怜、连装饰也称不上的内裤。

即使那些繁多的色情舞者拉扯着他的视线，半藏努力地不去在意他们中的任何一个人。

半藏不傻，他知道他的弟弟为何要带他到这儿——该死，那个忘恩负义的小混蛋去哪儿了——但他并不感激弟弟的暗示。不像源氏，半藏不喜欢和一大群陌生人醉醺醺地开派对或是睡觉，脱衣舞俱乐部不是他能找到乐趣的地方。然而，当源氏撅着嘴并用小狗一样的眼神看着他时，尤其在他们重修旧好之后，半藏无法拒绝他。半藏已经超过三十岁了，他和他灰白的头发即将迎来他生命中的下一个十年。他不想呆在这群赚着下个月房租的年轻舞者与顾客之间。

他用了一点策略才得以在人群中穿梭，眼睛一直找着一撮绿色的头发或者源氏的伴侣（他觉得他至少可以发现像源氏带来的尼泊尔僧侣这样与这儿格格不入的人，但他们现在都不知道去哪儿了）。此时，他到了酒吧区域。在半藏被困住的这个沙漠里，被圆滑的大理石和樱桃木装饰、同时以明亮的荧光灯背光照亮的酒吧是一个名副其实的绿洲。他现在只想要强烈的酒精来缓和他眼皮下的抽动。

酒保有着绒毛状的黑色山羊胡子和引人注意的暗色皮肤，数道疤痕横跨过他的脸部。当半藏接近时，他往半藏的方向抬眼并点头，表示疑问般挑起他的眉毛。半藏举起一只手当做回应，男人走近以帮他点单。

“给我来杯刺激的。”半藏在震耳欲聋的背景音乐里大喊，试着在喧闹中令他人听见他的声音。酒保理解地点头并离开了一阵子，调制着一杯半藏希望着能让他昏过余下时间的鸡尾酒。随即他走回来给了一剂半藏迫切需要的毒药。半藏在桌角放了一张二十并喝了一口酒，陶醉于冰凉的酒精烧灼着他喉咙的感受。在将钱放入口袋并向其他客人移动之前，酒保审视般地看了他一眼并扬起一抹不明意图的笑。酒精灼烧着半藏的胃部，他转过身继续寻找他的弟弟。

接着，他直接撞上了一个格子呢法兰绒衬衫包裹着的胸膛。

黑发男人咒骂了一声，试着别让酒洒出来，他退后一步靠上花岗岩的吧台。他撞上的人伸出手，顺着他身着的深蓝色的光滑衣物滑下，抓住了他的肱二头肌以扶住他。半藏甩开陌生人的手，他一点也不想和走路不看路的蠢货发生任何接触。好吧，他承认他脾气有些不好，但坦白的说，人们应该学会专心看路。半藏抬起头想责备这个唐突的人，他的嘴角勾起一抹嘲笑。但当他将视线锁定在前方的男人上时，他咽回了所有想说的话。

狂野是他能在脑内想到的第一个且是最好的描述这个男人的词汇，第二个则是这男人真他妈迷人。男人戴着一顶斯泰森毡帽（1*），不羁的橡木色头发散落在脸颊两侧。他咧开嘴，露出一个性感的笑容。半藏认为他本应该对此恼怒，但男人洁白的牙齿如此耀眼，他发现自己完全无法对此生起气来。他唇周的胡茬使得这个微笑看起来更为黑暗而危险。精心打理的山羊胡向鬓边稀疏的须发延伸，在新长出的胡茬之间尤为显眼。他的胡须很好地突出了他坚毅的下颚线条，在他的脸颊与宽阔的脖颈间形成清晰的分割线，半藏欣赏的视线在其上流连不去。高个男人的喉结上下滑动，他凝视着，几乎没有注意到对方想引起他注意而发出的声音。当男人再次出声，半藏才猛然抬起头，再一次迎上男人的视线。

那双琥珀色的大眼睛被半藏身后的荧光灯照亮，几乎是玩味地向下凝视着他。当意识到自己即刻就被眼前的男人所倾倒时，半藏有一瞬间的恼怒；但他立刻将震惊掩盖成了怒气冲冲的表情，希望能借此赶走这个男人，好让他一个人呆着——尽管，如果这人不离开，他认为自己也不会介意。

高个男人只是笑得更明显了些。

半藏的眉毛几乎挑到了他的发迹线，他惊讶自己的死亡凝视没有让陌生人滚开。实际上，对方看上去变得更为……贪婪，更为强势，更为危险。半藏闷了一口酒，寻找着脱身的办法。此时，狂野的男人将一只温暖的大手落在他的肩膀上，并倾侧着他的帽子向他致意。半藏随着这动作眯起眼睛，他耸肩让男人的手离开。即使这是这些年里他遇上的最动人的相遇，这里是脱衣舞俱乐部。这个男人看起来就像那种深知自己魅力有多大、且会用它当做自己浪荡借口的人。虽然黑发男人有些期待陌生人再次握住他的肩头，但令他高兴又惊讶的是，陌生人只是后退几步，为他留出一些空间。他举起手开玩笑般投降，在俱乐部的喧嚣中朝半藏喊着。

“抱歉甜心，我在走路时没注意。”尽管半藏对这个陌生人深沉而有磁性的嗓音——以及他说出的每一个音节是如何安抚自己躁动的心的——更有兴趣，半藏还是听出了男人英语中的乡村鼻音，“不过，我必须得说，我真没想过我能偶遇到像你这么漂亮的人。”稍矮的男人感觉他的脸因为这赞美而燃烧起来，与之同时出现的还有那想将他的脸藏起来的欲望，他并不习惯这样的注视。他远离那些约会的把戏很久了。就像源氏总爱叫的那样，他那“性冷淡的脸”（2*）让许多调情的人望而却步。很明显，这位牛仔不是那些人中的一个，又或者，他很享受这样的过程？半藏没能在这个问题上思考很久，思绪就被这男人想同他握手的伸出的手打断了。

半藏谨慎地注视着他伸出的手，他的视线自那只大手开始移动（他的头脑浮现出了大手代表的意思，他努力试着不去想那些可口的念头），上移到那肌肉发达的前臂，太阳亲吻过的焦糖色皮肤，以及衣物包裹着的、同样结实的肱二头肌——肌肉被格子呢包裹，显出动人的弧度——视线移动至宽阔的肩膀，以及那半藏想象着在格子呢之下多毛的前胸，接着他从相反的方向审视了另一条手臂。他感觉舌头十分沉重。半藏转过身，把他的酒放在身后的吧台上以解放他的双手。半藏再次看着对方时，这位陌生人的笑容只是加大了。稍矮的男人在他那半朦胧的注视浑身发热地伸出手，同这位牛仔握在一起。

他的手大且粗糙，有着厚实的关节。半藏情不自禁地想象他自己只能由这些手摆布的画面。

他们握了一会手，然后男人用他那引人犯罪的声音自我介绍道，“我是杰西。嘿，除了angel之外，我该怎么称呼像你这样漂亮的人呢？”

“叫我半藏。”半藏回应道，感觉他脸上的高热蔓延到了他的脖子。他面前这个名叫杰西的男人仍然握着他的手并咧嘴笑着，而半藏无法推开他。源氏也许是对的，他实在禁欲太久了，而杰西现在看来就是一个完美的人选。半藏正为如何表达他的爱慕而挣扎。调情不是他的强项，那是源氏的拿手好戏。他以一个完美儿子的形象被抚养长大，但时至今日，他都没能精确地用语言表达自己。

“半藏，”杰西轻缓地重复，令半藏的名字在他的嘴里停留，“我喜欢它的声音。半藏，你为什么来到这个地方？找人？”他的笑容既危险又迷人。半藏咽下一口唾沫，希望他表现得不像来这儿寻欢作乐的浪子，因为他正常情况下可找不到什么乐子，有时他甚至得付钱让人操他。他终于成功地将手从杰西那儿抽出来，并飞快地审视了一下自己的着装：尽管他从开始就不想来这儿，他还是穿得比这里的大多数人都正式。他穿着一件光滑的煤灰色长袖纽扣衬衫，顶端的扣子开着，显出一点他的胸膛；他的头发被金银交织的缎带扎起，脖子上戴着一条银链子，衬衫被扎进长及银黑色皮鞋的黑色裤子的裤腰里，长裤重点突出了他的臀部和长腿——所有的一切让他看起来就像一个成功的商人，与这里的氛围格格不入。

“没在找谁。”半藏答道，没有留下发问的空间。他注意到男人耸起的肩头下落了些许，于是他即刻改了自己的说辞，“或者说不是找这里的人。我被我弟弟拉到这里来，而一到这儿他就消失了。他坚持认为，我应该……”半藏呼出一口气，舔了一下他忽然干涩的嘴唇，注意到杰西灼热的目光随着他的舌头在移动，“嗯，和别人上床。”仅仅是大声说出这句话就令他挺尴尬的。

杰西沉默了很长一段时间，他盯着半藏，同时撇下了他的嘴角。

他们俩间的沉默被男人突然开始的仰头大笑打破了，他的笑容惊吓到了包括半藏在内的他周围的人：他们都睁大眼睛看向这对男人，再赶紧移开视线。这些由于男人发出的笑声而对他俩产生的关注令半藏恨不得能用他的手捂住对方的嘴以让他闭嘴。不过他控制住了自己，仅仅在男人大笑时浑身发热。牛仔假装从眼角拭去眼泪，接着再次抓住了半藏的手。

稍矮些的男人让对方握住他的手。当杰西从口袋里拿出一只记号笔并用牙齿打开笔盖时，他的眉毛仍然困惑的拧着。突然，杰西在半藏手腕内侧的皮肤上开始写些什么。半藏想将他的手抽回来的同时，杰西已经放开了他的手并自豪地咧嘴笑着，将笔盖盖上。牛仔将手插回他的口袋，朝着对方的手腕点头，示意让半藏看一眼他写了什么。不解仍然写满了半藏的脸，他笨拙地举起自己的手，看向皮肤上那蓝色墨水写就的十位数字，其下的两字：杰西，以及紧连着的一个爱心。

“什么鬼”是半藏脑子里唯一想的词，他仍然无法理解刚刚发生了什么。他用手指按压着那串数字，拧着眉头、歪着头看向杰西。这位牛仔的笑容不能更大了。对方向前一步，从口袋里抽出他的手并用一根手指挑起半藏的下巴，令他只能抬起头看向那对可以溺死人的琥珀。

“Well,甜心，由于看上去你不常经历这种事，让我为你解释下，”杰西轻声说道，半藏靠着身后的冰凉花岗岩支撑着自己，感觉到胃部翻涌着紧张和期待，“这个，”杰西瞥了一眼半藏的手，“是我的号码。你很有趣，也是我见过最辣的人，我想多了解你……以及结束你的禁欲期。”他的笑声震颤着半藏的心，如果他之前算是没有被杰西吸引的话（他确实被吸引了，天哪），他现在已经被他完全迷住了。“尽管我想和你多待会来了解你，我现在得走开一阵。如果今晚结束时你还在这儿的话，来找我。”杰西俯下身来在他耳边轻声说，半藏气喘着热切地点头，“我会告诉你什么是快乐，半藏。”

话音刚落，杰西便和他分开并漫步走远。合身的蓝色牛仔裤突出他的臀部，这令半藏发现自己很想抓它一把。他大张着嘴，好似脱水的鱼。他与这里如此格格不入，他甚至不清楚自己在做些什么，但他却得到了一个迷人的男人的电话号码。这个迷人的男人想在晚上见他，这个迷人的男人说他想结束半藏的禁欲期。

半藏抓住他的酒并且一饮而尽，他需要酒精或是别的什么来鼓励自己。

1*一种宽边高顶毡帽  
2* 原文为resting bitch face

半藏喝完了他的第三杯酒，当他正从强力酒精转到果味鸡尾酒时，他感觉肩膀被人拍了一下。他转过身，几乎将霓虹粉的混合酒溅到他的衬衫上。半藏本以为在他身后的是杰西，结果出现的只是他咧嘴笑着的弟弟和他的伴侣，他们都不同程度地醉着。源氏立即注意到半藏极快地敛起笑容且眯上眼。他玩味地眯起眼睛，俯下身，将以他作支撑的醉了的尼泊尔僧侣挤了个趔趄。半藏注意到他弟弟的手臂紧紧环着禅雅塔的腰，他将此记下来，打算日后再提。

“哦？”源氏在喧闹中大喊着，当看到半藏藏起他的手腕时，他的眼里闪着恶作剧的光，“你在等谁呢？”源氏柴郡猫一样的笑容离半藏太近了，半藏不得不立即移开视线，喝下另一杯鸡尾酒以躲避他弟弟的问题。源氏看上去没有忘掉他提的问题，但奇怪的是他只是随它去了。半藏十分确定他会在之后被问个不停。他绿色头发的弟弟用那只没有在禅雅塔臀部上画着圆圈的手越过长袍，抓住半藏的袖子，拉近他以此在他耳边讲话。

“哥哥（1*），”他的语气像在唱歌似的——不管是这个称呼，还是这个语气，看上去都不太对劲——他近得只有半藏能听见他，“我有些东西想给你看看，这也是我们今晚来这儿的原因。”岛田家的兄长眯起他的眼睛正要拒绝，但中央舞台突然亮起灯来，久在黑暗里的他几乎被闪花了眼。他眨着眼，有些失去方向。当他缓过来的时候，他已经被他弟弟拉向了中央舞台，加入了朝着同一个方向拥挤着的人群。他抱怨着，尝试着把手抽出来。然而，即使他没有被他弟弟邪恶的手紧握着，他也会被波浪状的人群无视意愿地推向舞台。

人们大喊着、欢呼着，同时吹着口哨，而半藏的头痛几乎要冲破醉酒的轻微麻木感了。他用手指按压着他的太阳穴，微怒地诅咒着他的弟弟、俱乐部里的人、这个鬼地方的老板、还有所有的一切。当他就要将抱怨脱口而出时，一个男人登上了舞台。

他缓缓走向台前，包括源氏在内的人群开始骚动，大声地欢呼来鼓励他。半藏眯起眼睛，观察着这个男人。

他是个非常高的高个子，正以一种半藏从未经历的气场掌控着舞台。男人就像他的衣服那样吸引眼球：金发被梳向后方，几络不服帖的发丝垂落在他的额前；半藏注意到他的下巴棱角分明；尽管没有许多惊人的脸部特点，他的鼻子在脸的中央完美地突出；他戴着黑色的手套，而他穿着的钴蓝色长夹克在男人走路时摇摆；除了夹克，他还穿着一件紧身的黑色翻领毛衣，以及被扎进长筒蓝靴配黑色鞋带里的贴身棕黑色长裤。他踏出的每一步都如被测量过那样精准，而且强势。震天的音乐和他的存在相比轻柔多了。他举着一个麦克风，挥了挥手，微微地笑了。接着，他开口，以他那低沉、微微沙哑而充满力量的嗓音令所有人静下来。

“各位，晚上好，”他发出低沉而洪亮的声音，“感谢你们能来这儿。我们将一起度过一个愉快的夜晚。”这句话引起了一阵微小的欢呼，他举起手示意安静，“现在，该是我们最爱的舞者出场了。他善于用套索抓住你的心，另外他也很会骑你，你们可得小心了，镇上传言说他性癖可奇怪了。”这个笑话带来了笑声和一些人的大喊，表示接受这个挑战。但半藏想离开这个鬼地方。源氏在热情地挥舞着他的手臂，力度之大几乎要把他哥哥撞倒了。

“来吧，和我一起欢迎我们这位性感的客人来到舞台，大家为魔力麦克雷（2*）欢呼！”金发男人大喊着。舞台的灯光突然熄灭，俱乐部陷入黑暗，而人群鸦雀无声。

起初，一切寂静。整个俱乐部好像被符咒镇住一般，没有一个人敢移动，发声，甚至呼吸。接着，光束一个接一个地在舞台上闪烁，一根杆子从原本死寂的舞台上升起，人群——包括半藏——着迷般看着一个男人的剪影出现在视线里。男人并没有面对人群，他戴着一顶帽子和插着个手枪套，剪影突出了他宽厚的肩膀、髋部，和长腿。半藏眯起眼，他的腹部升腾起一阵微妙的感觉。他思考着这个神秘的来客到底是谁，直到光全部亮起。

这个没有面对着人群的男人沐浴在红色的、试图创造出调动情绪气氛的荧光里，他正看向俱乐部的后方。半藏唯一能看出的就是他的着装：男人戴着顶斯泰森毡帽，穿着一件看上去莫名熟悉的红黑格子衬衫；尽管有皮带拴着，他的长裤摇摇欲坠地挂在他的髋部；以及，他踏着个有着马刺状反光的靴子。这个男人——也就是，别人说的魔力麦克雷——看上去完全就是个牛仔。半藏极其困惑，如果他之前算不太想走，他现在觉得离开这儿是必须的了。

音乐的开场是一阵嗡嗡声，它在第一个节奏落下前持续了一些时间。男人开始摆着他的臀部，音乐里的低音颤动着半藏的心。接着，人声开始加入音乐中，男人的手开始在自己的身上移动——半藏猜他在解格子衬衫的扣子。

哦耶，哦耶，哦耶，哦耶（3*）

灯光从红色转为暗紫色，这个男人将他的衬衫扔到一边，半藏观察到灯光很好地突出了男人背部肌肉上的沟壑。男人看上去也莫名的熟悉，半藏在思索之前在哪见过他。

哦耶，哦耶，哦耶，哦耶

半藏倾身，他比之前更感兴趣了一些。他盯着男人在舞台上抓住面前的长杆以撑起自己，同时他背部的肌肉和肱二头肌呈波纹状起伏。这场景很辣。半藏的嘴有些干。

哦耶，哦耶，哦耶，哦耶

男人将他的大腿勾住金属杆，慵懒地旋转着。每次旋转，舞台的打光都令这个面孔多了一份熟悉的感觉。半藏穿过狂热的人群以离舞台更近一些，他决定找出这个舞者到底是谁。他胃部的微妙感越来越强。

哦耶，哦耶，哦耶，哦耶

半藏到达了舞台的前方右部，此时男人的靴子也正踏着舞台——他已经完全地面对着人群了。他将一条腿勾住杆子以站在它前面，同时用他背后的两只手牢牢抓住长杆。他危险地笑着。一张非常熟悉的脸出现在半藏眼前，他急停在人群中，望着男人蹲下并摆着他的臀。

狂野是他能在脑内想到的第一个且是最好的描述这个男人的词汇，第二个则是这男人真他妈迷人。在所有人面前，杰西——魔力麦克雷——正在跳脱衣舞，而且他看上去享受这过程中的每一秒。当他看到男人朝人群挑逗地摆动着他的髋部、向上斜着脑袋、用迷离的双眼注视着人群时，半藏的下巴几乎磕到了地面。尽管他知道自己只是人群中的普通一员，他还是不自觉地脸部开始发热。

我通常忙于工作 独自入眠

杰西一手扶着杆子，将另一只手伸向前去，这举动引起了一阵欢呼。来访者们皆倾身向前，仿佛被看不见的线牵引。他们的动作将半藏推得离舞台更近了，他费力挣扎着，以不被他们推挤。半藏无法从台上的舞者身上移开视线——其实他发现自己也不想移开视线。当杰西将手朝下抚摸他的胸膛时（它就像半藏想象的那样多毛和轮廓分明），他身旁的人们欢呼着，吹着口哨。半藏的嘴唇变得干燥。

但今天我约了你与你的朋友 你懂得我们不只是盖棉被纯聊天罢了为了身体的欢愉 拍照留念就算了吧

“魔力麦克雷”令人们为他的动作神魂颠倒。人群下流地朝他喊着淫秽的话语。但是，半藏只是盯着杰西随着节拍挺胯、看着他的大手在胯部流连，他已经完全忽视了人群的喊叫。半藏屏着呼吸，手指不断抽动，他发现自己硬了。当他意识到自己就像个欲火焚身的初中生一样，如此渴求着一个不到一小时前还和自己调情的人时，他的羞耻几乎要令他窒息了。半藏猜杰西可能只是在调戏他，尽管他并不希望这是真的。半藏想离开这个是非之地，但他发现杰西已经看到他时，他迈不动步子了。

在我的城市任由我掌控 在我的床上我也会让你高潮

杰西笑得更明显了。他完全地站起来，慵懒地摆着他的臀部。他放开身后的长杆，好让他用自由的双手解开环着髋部的皮带——它并没有很好地起到束住长裤的责任。皮带被扔到一边，长杆再次落入牛仔的掌控中，他的臀部朝着金属杆罪恶地挺着。杰西一直看着半藏，尽管在这么远的地方半藏无法解出那目光的意义。他想象着那对棕色的大眼睛，想象着杰西只为他一个人跳舞，这让他放任自己被杰西迷住的事实。尽管半藏在人群的前方，他还是觉得自己离舞台还不够近。目前为止，他从没喜欢过脱衣舞者、窥淫癖，或是什么下流的舞蹈（但他的性经验实在少得可怜，又十分传统，所以他也不能说一点也不喜欢），但现在他确定他喜欢他们了。又或者他只是喜欢杰西，因为看上去自己对这儿别的舞者并不感冒。不知为何，这个地方变得很热。半藏拽着他突然变紧的衬衫领子。

愉悦之神隐匿于我的口袋 它让我失去理性 身体失控

杰西再次攀上杆子，他强壮的手臂肌肉收缩着，半藏想象着它们在自己的手下绷紧的触觉。牛仔将他的一条腿绕上长杆，同时用他的手抓着另一条腿；他用另一只手将自己支撑在杆上。这让他好似在空中劈叉。人们因他而疯狂，不断地往台上扔着钞票，朝他尖叫着。杰西享受着这些关注，他的双手抓住金属杆，两条腿同时绕上杆子再将它们往不同的方向伸展，他的脚尖触碰到了长杆。他的柔韧性极高。半藏惊叹着，指尖深深陷入他的手掌，放任他的思想狂奔着脱轨。脱轨的思想为他提供了很多详细而绮丽的幻想，例如这些柔韧性可以被用到什么地方，例如杰西的手能干些什么。仅仅是看着杰西，半藏就快疯了。

你问我是否擅长于此 我说 自是当然

杰西刻意盯着半藏，期待着他的反应。稍矮的男人呛出了声音，他马上闭上了嘴以显得自己正烦着。半藏看着台上的牛仔收回双腿并再次将它们勾上长杆，接着快速旋转并慢慢滑下。他觉得自己正跌入一个万劫不复的深渊。杰西慢慢滑下杆子并绷直了身体，直到他的靴子踏上了地板。他仍然盯着半藏。一手扶着牛仔帽，一手勾住环住长裤的皮带，杰西扬了扬自己的头，动口型说出这句歌词的最后一个词。接着他用一只手撑着，滑跪到台上，膝盖碰着舞台。他缓慢地动着臀部，就好像他正在——

问你是否善于上位 你说 不算日常

杰西在歌词结束时向上做了两个短暂的挺腰——此时他依旧看着半藏。那对琥珀色的眼睛里有状似贪婪的情绪，而半藏真想杰西赶紧干他。杰西变了姿势：他一只手撑着地板，同时以膝盖支撑身体，摆动腿部，后仰身体，胸膛朝天。他伸展双腿，用同一只手撑着自己，向上扭着自己的髋部并挺腰。那动作背后的强硬意味不言而喻。

女孩们通常用这个体位高潮迭起 这体位下我通常把她们撩弄的湿润泥泞

半藏已经多年没有如此渴望一个人了。在酒精、紫色荧光灯、震天的音乐和人群、以及这位迷人的跳艳舞的男士的作祟下，半藏感觉自己的大脑当机了。令他还站在原地的唯一一件事就是在表演中，杰西一直只盯着他。半藏沉浸于眼前的景色，他着迷般看着杰西在台上和着节拍攀升旋转，或是扭动髋部，不时伸展双腿。当最后一个音符落下的时候，他甚至没有意识到表演已经结束了。

兴奋直至颤抖 之后为所欲为

音乐渐隐成贝斯和男高音的交织，最后完全消失。杰西喘着粗气，大汗淋漓地站在灯光打着的舞台中央。所有人都热情地尖叫着，朝台上扔着数不清的钞票。杰西的笑容在由紫转白的灯光下显得尤为闪耀。他拈着他的帽子朝人们示意（半藏清晰地听到有人在他身后大喊着“操我！”），并喘着气走上台前。半藏想回身逃走，因为杰西还在看着他。即便金发的主持人回到台上，即使杰西接过金发男人的麦克风并把它别在嘴边，这位牛仔仍然没有移开视线。

“谢谢你们，”他在麦里喘着气说道，嗓音深沉又带着点诱惑，好像他只对着半藏说话。“我希望你们都能喜欢我的表演，因为我也喜欢为你们演出。”他眨了眨眼，半藏感觉他的胃部紧张地抽了一下，“我知道，一般来说我整个晚上都表演，但我现在有点不想演了。”他的语气很色情，像蜜糖那样又甜又厚——尽管他的话语引起了人们不满的嘟哝。“所以，接下来是我今天的最后一支舞。不过，我需要一个观众来当我的舞伴。”

当观众往前蜂拥着，大喊自荐着做杰西的舞伴时，半藏的喉咙却失灵了。如果杰西的眼神算是任何的暗示的话，他已经知道这个舞伴是谁了。当杰西蹲下身，用他那只大手指着他时，那对眼睛仍然注视着他。半藏想说出“不”，想要坚持他不想上台、不想备受关注和嫉妒的立场，但当杰西朝着麦克风再次发声时，他发现自己无法拒绝，那男中音诱哄着他握住杰西的手。

“我想我找到了最适合的舞伴。”杰西一边说，一边把半藏拉到台上以远离那些渴望拉住他的人群。半藏转过身看着人群，仍然紧握着杰西的手，他突然异常清醒。人们朝他吹着口哨或是大声抱怨着他真走运，尽管他只感受到了舞台灯光和人们目光的炙烤。半藏清晰地听到他的弟弟像疯了一样大喊着，在讲一些类似“台上他妈的是我哥！我哥在和麦克雷一起呆着！我哥要和麦克雷跳艳舞了！”的话。半藏的脸此刻就如太阳一样炙热，他的脸上混杂了尴尬，兴奋，以及欢愉。杰西看上去一点也不在意他的表情，他只是强硬地把半藏转过来面对他，沐浴在他的光芒里。

 

1* 划线为日语  
2*原文即是Magic McCree，人名皆为中文更统一，虽然我觉得翻成中文迷之搞笑（。）  
3*歌词翻译来源：网易云，加了些微改动

 

“宝贝，你的名字是什么？”半藏有一阵短暂的困惑，因为之前他已经告诉过麦克雷他的名字。他正要提醒杰西时，杰西解释了他的问题，“观众们都想知道。”他朝半藏眨了下眼，这让半藏有一些腿软。站在两个身高超过六英尺的男人之间，他感觉自己显得有些小个儿（他离六英尺还差几英寸）。他感觉自己有些不清醒。

“半藏。”他在麦克风里粗声回答，脸尴尬地变成了粉色。他没想到人群中有人开始朝他吹口哨，大喊着对他的称赞，一个人说，“他听起来很性感。”另一个人大喊，“屁股真不错！”“我爱上亚洲人了！”又一人起哄道。最后一个人表达的性癖让半藏厌恶地皱起了鼻子。他面前这些下流的人——即使一个迷人的男人邀请了他跳艳舞——令半藏更后悔让弟弟把自己拉到这儿了。

“Well，半藏，我来解释一下我接下来要对你做什么，”杰西的声音低了八度，令半藏的前臂冒起了鸡皮疙瘩。他的胃部简直像个奥林匹克体操员一样做了个空翻。“首先，我会让你坐在这里，”半藏被他胸膛上的大手轻推了一下，跌到了一张舞台中央的折叠椅上。他之前可没注意到椅子后的主持人是怎么把它放在那儿的。主持人将两只手搭在椅背上，他抬头，看着金发男人朝他眨眼轻笑，接着他的头立刻被杰西摆正，那对琥珀色眼睛的焦点再一次落到了他身上。它们被欲望沾染，半藏期待地颤抖了一下。

“接着，当音乐响起，我会骑在你身上。但你得记住，只能看，不能摸。听起来怎样，甜心？” 杰西一边问，一边将话筒递给金发男人。半藏话也说不出，只能热情地点头。尽管他对不能触碰到杰西有些失望，他很乐意享受杰西的掌控。他不知道自己会被如何对待，但只要能让杰西的手在他身上四处抚摸，他一点也不会介意服从于他。

灯光转为暗蓝色，在“魔力麦克雷”的脸上投下挑逗性的阴影。半藏紧握住他身下的冰凉金属，等待着接下来发生的一切。音乐在头顶响起，贝斯震颤着半藏的心。杰西开始在他身边打转，用他的手抚摸半藏的肩膀，以指尖轻轻拂过他的脖子，接着，那双手忽然上移拽住了他的辫子。半藏被拽过身以只能看着杰西，他发出了一声轻喘。杰西朝他坏笑，用另一只手捧起他的下巴。他感到牛仔的大拇指轻压着他的下唇，他颤抖着渴求更多。杰西只是放开他，继续抚摸半藏的身体。歌词开始响起时，他将手收了回去。

我只是个单身汉 寻找一个好炮友 一个懂得如何骑我的炮友 能够驾驭的了我

杰西站定在半藏身前，那对迷离的眼睛盯着他，接着他跪下，用他那双大手抚摸着半藏的大腿，沿其下至靠在一起的膝盖，他以半藏不习惯的力量迫使双腿分开。半藏喉咙里的粗喘只有杰西听得见，他的坏笑变得更明显，显示出他对于让半藏这么兴奋的得意。他的手沿大腿向上抚摸，这回它们摸着半藏的大腿内侧。他离半藏绷紧的裤子危险得近，但他很快完全收回他的手，这让坐着的男人欲求不满。

能与我双飞 带我冲向极限 当我震慑你 我保证你绝不想停

半藏咬牙，将椅子握得更紧了。杰西站起身，人们用口哨和欢呼继续煽动他。接着，杰西跨坐在半藏的大腿上，半藏身体两侧是杰西强有力的大腿，对方富有肌肉的手臂搭在他肩膀上。杰西开始在他腿上挺胯。他的胸膛离半藏危险得近，半藏的性器在裤子里搏动，欲望为他呼吸下的渴望沾染了颜色。杰西就在他身前，迷人、挑逗、触不可及。半藏渴望抚摸他，用他的手沿着有着体毛的胸膛摸下，解开那条长裤的纽扣，脱下裤子，并且——

如果你欲火焚身 我们就干起来 我的小马 骑起来 我的马鞍一直在等待 快跳上来

他的思考被杰西开始挑逗地挺动他的胯部所打断，他甚至没有碰到半藏的大腿根部。他睁大眼看着杰西的动作，紧咬的下唇泛出了血色。看着一个如此迷人的人在他身前，他却不能碰、不能摸、不能掐、不能抓、不能捏，这简直是炼狱。而对方的眼睛从来没移开半藏的表情。

如果你欲火焚身 我们就干起来 我的小马 骑起来 我的马鞍一直在等待 快跳上来

杰西的髋部距离半藏越来越近，就好像台上只有他们两个人。半藏可以感受到对方胸膛散发出的热量，他只想倾身向前咬住那块肉，令它在唇舌下青紫一片。牛仔分出一只手固定他的牛仔帽，接着将他的臀部完全压在半藏的大腿上，他们的胯部相触。摩擦带来的愉悦感沿着半藏的脊柱攀升。杰西离开他的大腿，摩擦消失时，半藏仰头，不满地呻吟。

坐在我的绒毛上 给老子坐好 若有机会就再来一次 再来一次我要对你做的事

半藏没有对杰西的离开失望太久，因为牛仔突然再次坐在了他的身上，只不过这次是背对着他的。杰西面对着人群，他极大地打开他的双腿，臀部朝后蹭着半藏，令他绷紧裤子里的性器上下搏动。半藏的头靠向一边，将指甲掐进他的手掌，断断续续地喘息。窥淫癖可比现在这个状况——一群没比他清醒到哪里去、看着他们跳舞的人——要口味轻多了。在这个房间里，唯二知道他硬了的人是他自己和魔力麦克雷——后者正用他臀部的每一次扭动挑逗着半藏的性器。

你和你的身体 每一部分都能让你脊背颤抖 欲水横流

杰西再一次站起来，转过身，用充满欲望的眼神看着半藏。稍矮的男人睁大了双眼，恼怒地看着牛仔。杰西并不在意，他紧握着半藏的衬衫，将他从椅子上举起，他们俩飞快地对调了位置。现在，杰西背靠着椅背，而半藏被拉着坐到牛仔的大腿上。即使当身后的人群开始尖叫着他们对于此举的赞同，以及少数人朝半藏大喊，让他“把衣服脱下来”（这是他被拉到脱衣舞俱乐部时最不希望发生的事，而且半藏很确定他弟弟也是那起哄的人之一，他听到了从人群传来的模糊的日语），他只是张目结舌地瞪着杰西。由于他不能碰杰西，半藏不知自己的手该放在哪里。杰西解决了他的窘迫，他用一只手固定半藏的两只手，另一只牢牢抓住了半藏的臀部。稍矮男人的眉毛困窘地皱起来，但牛仔将他拽下身，在他耳边轻声说，“宝贝，朝后躺下去，给大家看看你。”半藏颤抖着遵从。他怎么可能不按着这个沙哑、挑逗的声音说的做呢？

如果你欲火焚身 我们就干起来 我的小马 骑起来 我的马鞍一直在等待 快跳上来

半藏朝后仰倒，看着完全倒过来的人群。杰西再次将他拉起，使对方迎合自己胯部的摆动。牛仔拉着他的力度令人愉悦。他的手大而温暖，加上如果半藏屁股底下的触觉是真的，而不是什么想象过度的副产品——那么，看起来那句关于大手的老话所言不虚。他们相触后，半藏注意到的最重要的事情就是他并不是唯一硬了的人。看起来，杰西也沉迷于这一场表演，沉迷于自己。这个认知令半藏很乐意回报杰西。他下压自己的臀部，轻轻扭动。他发誓自己听见了杰西猛吸了一口气，紧了紧抓着他臀部的手。杰西喜欢这样。

如果你欲火焚身 我们就干起来 我的小马 骑起来 我的马鞍一直在等待 快跳上来

摩擦的感觉太好，杰西掌控了他的全部——这些认知让半藏很容易就沉迷在这场表演里。他几乎忘记了上百个人（包括他的弟弟和禅雅塔）正看着他们。人们在希望他脱下衣服，而他也想这么做。不是为了人群，他想把身体展露给他正坐着的男人。他想展示他手臂上缠绕的龙纹，展示他二十岁离家时为了叛逆而打的乳环。他想脱去这层两人间衣物的隔阂，想和杰西做爱，直到他除了杰西脑中什么也想不了。他怀疑牛仔是否能够听到他的想法，因为他突然胸膛朝下地被压在台上，杰西的双手撑在他头的两侧。半藏的喉咙忽然哽住了，人群皆瞠目结舌地期待着，他还听到源氏喊得更响了了，念咒似的用两种语言说着“卧槽”。半藏看向人群的尽头，被过度激动产生的泪水和炫目的舞台灯光刺激得眼前一片朦胧。

如果我们要来点羞耻的 宝贝 首先让我来教你

杰西的胯部隔着一层裤子压着半藏的臀缝，半藏兴奋地颤抖。他感觉到对方的手按着自己的背部，缓慢地将他的衬衫往上推。丝绸滑过他过热的肌肤，宛如恩赐。他的背部暴露在微凉的空气里。杰西大而火热的手开始抚摸他的后颈，穿过他的黑发，接着抓起他的头发以抬起他的头。

直到我碰到你的马尾

杰西的手抓住他的辫子并迫使他后仰，半藏发出一声混杂着痛苦和愉悦的哭喊——牛仔正用他的性器隔着层裤子撞着他的后方。人群发出尖叫。半藏呻吟着，而源氏正在用日语朝他大喊“哥！干起来啊！”半藏主动抵着杰西迎合并磨蹭，对方因此发出的咒骂连半藏都听见了。杰西就爱这把戏。

在你身上寻遍 直到找到涌泉之地 你会是我的骑师

杰西将半藏翻过身以面对他，他的笑容如此耀眼，半藏几乎看不清他了，但他能感觉到对方的存在。他们的胯骨再次相互贴合磨蹭，半藏朝后仰头，发出一声呻吟。人群的喧嚣听起来如此遥远。他主动蹭着“魔力麦克雷”，愉快地喘息。他想要杰西只看他一个人。如果他们俩现在就撕扯衣服，在上百人眼前的舞台上做爱，他认为自己也不会介意。突然他弟弟的脸滑过他脑海，他马上修正了他的想法——还是不要这么做为好。但他的确希望马上去个私人空间。但杰西一直挺腰，蹭着彼此的下体，看上去他暂时不想从这事儿里抽身。

如果你欲火焚身 我们就干起来 我的小马 骑起来 我的马鞍一直在等待 快跳上来

半藏感到自己彻底硬了。他很确定，如果他的裤子不是黑色的，裤裆上就会有一块泄密的湿痕。杰西在半藏的身上滑跪向前，直到他的下体靠近半藏的脸。稍矮的男人发出喘息，男人下体催情的气息几乎让他窒息。杰西正挺身跪着，半藏看不到他的脸，但能看清杰西裤子撑起的帐篷。他希望能知道那些织物底下的风景。他希望能亲吻、吸吮它，将它完全含住，感受它在嘴中的搏动，感受它射出的东西滑过舌尖淌下喉咙。他希望在一个远离这些窥探目光的私人空间里，让它被物尽其用。他渴求它操干自己、填满自己。半藏迎向前，将嘴贴在那帐篷上磨蹭着，杰西发出一声意外的呻吟。

如果你欲火焚身 我们就干起来 我的小马 骑起来 我的马鞍一直在等待 快跳上来

杰西飞快退身，半藏担心他是不是越界了，他本不应该触碰杰西的。然而杰西那双琥珀色的眼睛里燃烧的欲望让半藏平息了担忧。杰西揪着半藏的领子，将他拉起来。半藏喘着气，如果灯光不是现在的深蓝色，他的脸一定看上去明显地红了。杰西将他扭过身面对着人群，并用他的下体撞着半藏。半藏发出了一声不那么体面的惊叫，并下意识地环住了杰西的脖颈。牛仔的手自半藏的臀部流连至他的膝盖内侧，他将它们弯曲并分开，向人群展示着半藏的身体。

如果你欲火焚身 我们就干起来 我的小马 骑起来 我的马鞍一直在等待 快跳上来

即使所有人都朝着他鼓励地尖叫和吹口哨，半藏还是想躲起来。他不习惯像这样展示自己，他也觉得脑子一片混沌，杰西抬起了他几分钟，但那感觉就像几小时一样长。杰西在顶弄他的后方，半藏颤抖着将头撇到一边。人们的叫喊听起来仍然如此遥远。杰西在他脖颈边喘息，在他耳边喷气。半藏有点想哭，他希望这事情赶紧结束。以便他可以拖走杰西，然后把他作为性玩具来报复他。

如果你欲火焚身 我们就干起来 我的小马 骑起来 我的马鞍一直在等待 快跳上来

这首歌快要结束了。即使杰西将他放下来，使他的脚触到地面时，半藏仍然无法抑制颤抖。当杰西让他弯下身，一手紧抓着他的臀部，一手拉着他的马尾辫时，他的颤抖无疑更剧烈了。被这样对待有些疼，但这感觉真的是棒呆了。他发出一声似哭的呻吟，但马上咬着下唇试着模糊掉他控制不住发出的其他声音。杰西拉他后仰，他急切地蹭着半藏的臀缝。而半藏只想马上找一个私密的地方，穿着比现在少得多的衣服，被操干，被填满。 

如果你欲火焚身 我们就干起来 我的小马 骑起来 我的马鞍一直在等待 快跳上来

杰西再次将他抬起，一手捏着他的下巴，一手将他的衬衫扯开。丝绸衬衫大敞着，他过热的胸膛暴露在灯光下。他并不柔韧。人群朝他说着下流的赞美，但他只是左耳进右耳出，只有一句杰西给他的赞美留在了他的脑海里。“你太漂亮了……”杰西轻声说道，用他粗糙的手按压着半藏的胸膛，沿下方抚摸至他的腰带。杰西玩弄它片刻，半藏在喉咙里低低呻吟。

如果你欲火焚身 我们就干起来 我的小马 骑起来 我的马鞍一直在等待 快跳上来

杰西让他的手停留在半藏撑起的裤裆上方，轻柔地亵玩它。尽管杰西没有用力地摩擦它，稍矮的男人还是无法自抑地挺腰。歌声在头顶渐渐消散，灯光由暗蓝转为普通的颜色。人群欢呼着，将钞票扔向舞台。半藏仍然对于过去几分钟发生的一切感到晕眩不已，他的胸膛因为兴奋还在起伏。杰西看上去没比他好多少，半藏感到对方枕着他头发喘气。牛仔看起来不太乐意移开他的手，但无论如何，他还是这样做了。稍矮的男人感觉到了失去触碰后的一阵失落。他想靠着杰西，或者把他拉近吻一下，做些什么。但他知道当那对眼睛没看着他时，他不应该这么做。

金发的主持人回到舞台，看上去有些恼怒，尽管当他感谢人群以及让他们继续享受的时候，那声音听起来没有任何问题。中央舞台的灯光关了，人群聒噪而激动地四散至吧台，更小的舞台，或是双人沙发。半藏对此谢天谢地，他现在太想让杰西带他去个只有他们俩的地方了。但他被主持人的目光和杰西请罪般的笑容阻止了。

男人倾身，靠近杰西，咬牙切齿般低声说出几个字，若不是半藏听力好，他都要听不见了。“杰西，你他妈在干吗？我们付钱是让你在台上跳脱衣舞，不是让你在台上和顾客做爱！”牛仔撅着嘴，伸出一只手环过半藏的腰，将他紧挨着自己。半藏几乎想倒在他身上，但他克制住了。主持仍然一脸怒气，“你最好给我解释一下。”

杰西大笑着用他那只没有摸着半藏臀部的手撑住地面，“你没看到他们扔过来的钱吗？另外，如果你还需要我的提醒，我的天使可比魔鬼还迷人。”杰西看上去很自豪，他直立着指着半藏。半藏对于被称呼为“我的天使”这件事十分困惑，这到底什么鬼意思？

金发男人眯着眼睛，目光从台上成堆的钞票游移到半藏，到杰西，最后他终于叹了口气，不情愿地说道，“好吧，你是对的。的确你赚了很多钱，的确你看上的男人很迷人。但是，做这些事的时候请低调点，行吗？加比和我开的是脱衣舞俱乐部，不是妓院。”他钴蓝色的靴子踢了一下地上一张二十美元的钞票，同色的眼睛转向半藏。他精明地看着他，嘴角显出一个微笑。

“小子，你看上去很适合这儿啊。如果你想在这儿跳舞，欢迎找我。我叫杰克•莫里森。我和我的丈夫加布里埃•莱耶斯经营着这个地方。他是酒保，我负责这群小伙子。”他忽然发出一声笑声，用手梳理着他的头发，眨了眨眼，“这事当然得我做了，我是个gay。恩哼，如果你想以舞者的身份再回来这儿，告诉杰西就行。好了，你们两个可以走了。我想你明天不会来吧，杰西？”

牛仔双指放在额前，朝他敬了个礼。他暗示性地笑着，“遵命，长官。由于让我卧床不起的伤寒……”他皱了皱鼻子，大手挑逗性地抚摸着半藏的肌肤，“或是火辣，我得请个假。”

杰克笑了笑，头转向后台的方向说道，那声音越过他的肩膀，“哼，你总这么油嘴滑舌。小子们，玩的开心。”

半藏困惑地盯着后台，他的性欲望随着过去的每一分钟而减退，尤其当他既没有被杰西看着，也没有被他抵着蹭的时候。但当对方转过身，用他的拇指和食指握着半藏的下巴，用粗糙的拇指摩擦着半藏的下唇时，这还是让半藏发出了小声的喘气。杰西用一种贪婪而迷人的目光望着他，使得半藏轻微地颤抖。“Well，甜心，我必须得说，你看上去他妈的漂亮极了。你这么顺从，这么愉悦，”杰西愉快地叹息，倾身给了半藏一个脸颊上的湿吻，“这么火辣……这可是我作为一个同样火辣的男人对你的评价。我之前说“希望能多了解你”，现在，我觉得我们已经足够了解了。那么我们来进行下一部分怎样？”

半藏眨了眨眼，皱着眉，迷惑地看着杰西期待的脸。“下一部分是什么？”他的喉咙经历之前的哭喊后变得有些干，这让他的声音有些沙哑。在中央舞台的阴影里，他们不必担心那些窥探的眼神。杰西俯身向前，用鼻梁蹭着半藏的鼻子。他仍然凝视着稍矮的男人，一个坏笑出现在他的嘴角。

“当然是结束你的禁欲期了，宝贝。”

 

* dirty talk  
*在床上，半藏literally 是个slut（。）

前往杰西附近的公寓的车程里充满了半藏的喘息。杰西的手在半藏的大腿上抚摸，并画着挑逗性的圈，或仅仅放在大腿上一动不动。半藏甚至没能和源氏说声再见，或者告诉他自己要去哪儿，但是只要源氏看完了那场表演（是的，他看了），他应该知道半藏要去做什么。杰西本想先打趣急迫的自己，但看到半藏渴求的眼神和他那撑起帐篷的裤子，他马上将车开上了路。

他们将车停好，冲进杰西的公寓。门在身后被甩上，而下一刻，半藏就被压在了门板上，杰西终于亲上了他的嘴唇。

起初，触碰还没有性意味，他们仅仅只轻压着对方的双唇。接着，他们都像要吞食对方那样张开了嘴，将舌头纠缠在一起。半藏用手臂圈住了杰西的肩膀，将自己紧紧地压向他。杰西用一只手撑着墙，另一只滑下半藏的腿根将它抬起来。稍矮的男人急切地将腿圈在牛仔的腰侧；当另一只腿被杰西抬起之后，他重复着同样的动作。此时，杰西的两只手撑在半藏的臀部，令他保持悬空着的姿势。半藏不得不远离杰西的嘴唇，以让他的肺部重新充满空气。

杰西得到了机会，他将嘴唇滑下半藏的下颚，亲吻着他的脖子，在那处暴露的皮肤上烙下印记。稍矮的男人的手指搔刮着他的背，他的眼睛半闭着，嘴间发出含糊的呻吟。杰西抵着半藏的脖子轻声笑了，将对方更近地压向自己，接着离开门板，抱着半藏朝卧室走去。

他们的衣物丢了一路。首先在门口，鞋子被脱下，接着半藏的衬衫被扔到台灯旁，随即杰西的格子纽扣被解开，然后是他们俩的皮带和袜子——直到他们俩都光着上身，沉重地摔在床上，一身狼藉地亲吻着和摸索着对方。半藏躺在杰西身下，他们的髋部抵在一起缓慢的摩擦（和他们在脱衣舞俱乐部的动作有很大差别）。杰西忽然猛冲几下，半藏不由得后仰，在空气中呼出牛仔的名字，手指在他的肌肉上划了几道红痕。

“你真敏感。”杰西饶有兴趣地说，并俯下身来亲吻他的胸膛，手指轻柔地玩弄和扭转着他突起的乳头，这使得半藏没有多余的精力去责备他。杰西看上去对于那儿的敏感程度有些吃惊，不过，他的惊讶很快转变成为了欲望。“我真喜欢它们，”他欣赏般说道，再次开始玩弄它。稍矮的男人喘息得就像杰西讲的那样敏感，他将臀部更用力地压向对方硬起来的部位。杰西用嘴舔弄着他的另一个乳头，并成功的从他的嘴间引出了一声呻吟。半藏的手攥紧了男人凌乱的头发，他不想回应地这么暴力，但他不能控制自己了。距离他上次和人上床，时间已经久到有些尴尬了，已经到了他不习惯承认的地步。不过，他暴力的回应看上去没有烦扰到杰西，对方正热情地将半藏的乳头挑逗坚硬。当他终于离开时，半藏将他拉下来亲吻，两人的脖颈抵着彼此摩擦。

杰西退后并坐起来，自上而下地用他那双暗色的眼睛凝视半藏。他的笑容幅度随着每一秒而加大。半藏将自己支撑起来看着杰西，他知道他看起来很狼狈：他湿润的嘴唇因为激烈的亲吻而擦伤，他头发乱糟糟的，扎起的辫子散乱着，杰西爱抚过的每一处地方开始显出唇印，讲述着他们刚刚有多激烈——但他并不觉得这些印记是杰西凝视的理由。由于杰西沉默了太长时间，半藏尝试着找出对方不作声的原因。

“怎么，杰西？”他的声音有些他不想有的颤抖，但他试着去压制了，该死，这是他现在被操到一半唯一能做的事情了。牛仔微微耸肩，若无其事地解开他裤子上的纽扣，脱下他在脱衣舞俱乐部时穿的皮套裤。他看上去欲言又止，而半藏从来不是一个拒绝和伴侣交流的人——无论他们间的沉默持续了多长时间。“告诉我？”他问道，完全地坐起，并将手环住高个男人的肩膀。杰西看上去在他的抚摸下放松了些许，他靠向半藏，并在自己回答前偷亲了对方一下。 

“只是，呃，你是我有幸遇见过的最美好的人了。坦白的说，我不敢相信我把像你这样的人带回家了。我在想我是不是在做梦。”他承认道，再次朝着半藏的胸膛方向，向下亲吻着对方的脖子。如果杰西对它的亲密能作为证据，半藏猜测杰西似乎很喜欢他厚实的胸肌。杰西没有在那流连很久，他继续沿着半藏的腹部向下亲吻啃咬并坦白自己。

“距离我上次带人回家已经很长时间了，”他一边承认，一边舔着半藏腹部的沟壑，“我从没对一个人着迷。但是宝贝，你不是那些人。”杰西的手抚弄着半藏裤子上的纽扣，飞快地摸了一下他牛仔裤撑起的部位——这使半藏挺腰以寻求更多安慰。“我比找到四叶草的人更幸运，甜心。”他的声音很柔和，充满了温情。在他的呼吸稳定之后，半藏回应了杰西给予他的告白。

“我也一样。”他含糊着说，随即对方就抬头盯着他瞧。半藏认为他的位置不适于现在的对话，于是，他环过杰西的脖子，将对方拉上身。那双琥珀色眼睛闪烁着看向他。他们轻笑着离开彼此的唇。杰西的眼角仍能看到笑起的皱纹。半藏希望能更多地注视对方的脸，他的大拇指轻轻抚弄杰西的心脏，“很长一段时间里，我没有和任何人这样亲近了。你能带我这样的人回家令我很惊讶。”

杰西用手背抚着半藏的脸，仍然注视着对方。即使在黑暗的房间里，半藏也能看到那琥珀眼睛里蕴含的情感，一些他渴望的，一些他害怕的。“宝贝，为什么要惊讶？”杰西说道。

半藏不畅地喘息，用手指梳理着杰西橡木色的头发。他喜欢杰西抚摸他的方式。半藏加大了笑容，在杰西的手指下放松。如果不当心，他会对这样的关系上瘾。“我并不年轻了。”清楚地知道自己年纪的半藏有些苦涩地说。他认为杰西会想找个年轻些、更有精力、能在他的手下更加柔韧的人。光想着这些事就能让他嫉妒得发疯。

杰西发出的笑声让他惊讶。牛仔仰头，随即将他的头靠在半藏的肩上休息，“甜心，你说得好像我才二十多岁。我快要四十岁了，半藏，你认为我想找个年轻的？不，我更想要一个对世界有更多经验的人。”他的语气充满了暗示，“而你让我立刻就着了迷。你知道吗，我在酒吧遇见你并不是一个偶然。”半藏翻了下他的眼睛，看上去并不是只有他一个人为此疯狂。杰西斜了斜他的头，在他之前留下的吻痕上亲吻着，成功引起了半藏不畅的喘息。

“那么……你为何不让我展示我的经验呢？”半藏提了个建议，他光洁的指甲滑下杰西的背部，在他棕褐色的皮肤上留下红痕。牛仔在期待中颤栗着，将手滑下半藏的胸膛，停在他的臀骨；同时，他用另一只手臂把自己撑起来，让自己更好地欣赏稍矮的男人。半藏得意地笑了，嘴唇的弧度清楚的显示着他的欲望。杰西无法抑制住诱惑，他朝男人弯下身，亲向他的唇，再次继续他们在俱乐部没做完的事。

半藏在和他的裤子较劲。他将纽扣砰地一声解开，接着和拉链纠缠了一会后，终于将裤子脱去以减少他（灰色拳击短裤里）勃起性器感到的压迫。杰西的手离开了他的臀部，去解开他自己的裤子。短暂的离开里，他在半藏的嘴唇边留下了一阵轻柔的叹息。在杰西离开床并坐起来前，他温柔地看了稍矮的男人一眼。半藏迷惑地将自己撑起来，然后了解到他只是脱去他的裤子，以及那底下薄薄的一层内裤。在窗户透来的月光照耀下，那些背部肌肉的运动令半藏赞叹不已。当看到杰西在床头柜翻找出一瓶润滑油时，他兴奋地呼吸——半藏注视着那瓶润滑油，胃里翻涌着紧张的情绪。他距离这种事已经……很久了。

杰西转过身对着半藏，勃起的性器直指着他自己的胃。这使得半藏有机会好好地欣赏他。杰西肌肉发达，半藏猜测这也许是他选择自己职业的原因。脱衣舞并不简单，它需要爆发性的力量——这正是杰西拥有的。那爆发性的力量在他高低不平且多毛的腹部显现，也在他肱二头肌和小臂的曲线中体现。半藏已经迫不及待，他想要被另一个男人狠狠操干。杰西缓缓走来，再次爬上床，尽管他正停在半藏的膝盖上而不是半藏的上方——这明显是个问题。

“你想把裤子脱掉吗，宝贝？我一直想看看你。”杰西说道，他低沉的声音中带着兴奋。半藏热切地点头，同时有些尴尬，尤其是当他意识到自己应该在杰西脱下裤子时就丢掉自己的裤子时。他很快将自己的外裤和底裤扔到一边，全裸着暴露在带着凉意的空气中。他的阴茎并不长，只有平均长度，但它比平均水平要粗一些。他没有割过包皮的性器在修剪过的、乌黑的卷曲毛发之中挺立着。杰西从喉咙深处发出了一声赞叹，他动作着跨坐在半藏的腿上，将他们的性器压在一起。

半藏轻声呻吟，感觉到类似于金属的什么东西在他的性器旁，他抬起手去阻止杰西的动作。男人马上停了下来，并短暂地后退，“怎么了，甜心？”他的声音有一些紧张，这让想确认自己轻微怀疑的半藏有些后悔。

“我只是想知道……”半藏坐起来，用他的手不甚协调地握住杰西的阴茎。杰西倒吸一口气，猛然前挺他的臀部，半藏握住性器的下端，感觉到几颗金属球在他的手下滚动，对方发出的声音让他了解发生了什么。“你穿孔了？”他短促地发问，用他的大拇指和食指玩弄着杰西的顶部。杰西发出似哭的声音，在黑暗中狂乱地点着头。

“是的——妈的，六个系带穿孔，该死，半藏。”他带着喘息说道。半藏用手圈住杰西的性器并潦草地上下摩擦，他喜欢将这个牛仔逼得发狂。对方的性器在他手中又热又粗——半藏清楚它很大（看来那句关于大手的老话并非虚言）。早知如此，他可能会更早地骑它。半藏想要来一场极致淋漓的性爱，而杰西看上去十分乐意这么做。

半藏跪坐退身，和杰西的老二打了个照面。牛仔疑惑地哼了一声，下意识地将手梳进半藏的头发里，他明显没有预料到事情的走向。半藏开始自下向上舔弄起对方的性器，他上方的男人低声呻吟着——半藏想听到更多这样的声音。即使他很久没为人口交了，他发现自己也并不厌恶杰西顶端渗出的前列腺液的咸味。杰西发出被呛住的声音，同时他握拳抓住半藏的头发，半藏发出一声享受的呻吟，他发觉自己喜欢被对方粗暴地对待。他张嘴以吞下那深红粗大的顶端，轻易地将它接纳入自己的口腔。

杰西呻吟着引导半藏将自己的性器吞得更深。半藏用手抚慰、轻捏着他无法吞下的部位，同时上下摆动头部及收缩口腔。杰西轻拍他的头发，他说出口的赞美让半藏的脸越来越热。他尽可能地吞下杰西的性器，直到他的下巴开始发疼。最终他的嘴离开浸满唾液的阴茎，开始向下用舌头玩弄那些金属珠。由于杰西发出了含混的愉快呻吟，半藏清楚了这处有多敏感。

光是玩弄杰西的性器直到它射在自己脸上就足以让半藏满足，但推着半藏肩膀的杰西还有其他计划。半藏舔了舔自己沾满清液的嘴唇，任自己被推倒。他抬起头，和对方来了个狂野的吻。杰西的舌头猛地闯进他的唇缝，粗暴地舔弄他的口腔上颚，和他交换着自己的味道。

稍矮的男人急切地回吻，放任杰西将他再次推倒在床上并粗暴地亲他。杰西吻着半藏，令他无法呼吸，只能用臀部渴望地蹭着杰西位于他两腿间的大腿。当杰西终止亲吻，再次吸吮他脖颈肌肤时，半藏的欲望从没有如此高涨，他的理智也由此崩断。他需要他们俩进入正题，进入这场相遇的高潮部分。

“杰西，”半藏咬着牙说，两手分别抓着对方的肩膀和头发。他得到的只有对方回应的满意的哼声，于是他猛地后拉对方的头发，迫使男人专心听他讲话。牛仔吃痛地叫了声，起身不满地看着半藏。他正要开口说些什么，半藏就按下他的头，凑近对方的耳朵开始低声说话。

“如果你再不过来干我……我就会把你推倒在床上，给自己做好扩张，然后用你的身体取乐。”他低声说道，用尖牙轻咬对方的喉结。他很高兴听见了杰西的喘息和低吼，而杰西随后将他大力推倒在床上的动作令他更加满意。他之前的床伴对他都很温柔，但他发觉自己更喜欢杰西给予他的粗暴对待。半藏立刻伸展自己的双腿，以令对方更好地在他两腿间动作。他递给牛仔润滑剂，着迷地看着杰西舔着自己厚实的手指。这景色令半藏的胃部升腾起一阵紧张的兴奋。对方用食指轻压他的臀缝时，他舔了舔唇。

他距这种事已经很久了。杰西用食指推进他的股缝间时，半藏得强迫自己放松下来。杰西更深地前推食指，直到半藏吞下它的第一个指节——半藏后仰并粗重地喘息，直盯着天花板上的爆米花分散注意力。杰西用粗糙的指尖滑过他的腹部，他得到机会回复呼吸并放松一会。杰西的喘息在他耳边响着，牛仔低沉厚实的声音安抚了半藏的情绪，于是他点了点头，示意对方继续。牛仔小心地移动着他的手指，将穴口尽可能撑开，直到他能伸入第二个指节。他重复着动作，接着插进中指，然后插入第三根手指。

在第三根手指在他体内之前，半藏已经开始气喘着用臀部迎合那些手指了。他喜欢被插入、被填满的感觉，而杰西看起来非常清楚如何用他的手指来引出半藏喉咙里的呻吟。牛仔弯曲他的手指，一阵电流似的快感瞬间侵袭了半藏的神经。他发出了今晚最响的呻吟——杰西对这样的回应先是惊讶，但他迅速换上了恶作剧的笑容。

“就是这儿，对吗，甜心？”他在半藏的耳旁喷气，再次弯曲手指并戳刺着半藏的敏感点。快感如电流般在半藏脑内爆炸，他不畅地呻吟，急切地动作下体，迎合着手指。杰西正在告诉他他有多么漂亮，多么柔韧，半藏的脸由于对方给予他的快感而热得不行。突然，杰西将手指抽了出去，徒留半藏不满地喘息。

他盯着杰西，对方给了他一个耍赖的笑容。男人打开润滑剂的盖子，在自己的手上挤了一大堆润滑剂。半藏垂下眼，转身将枕头垫在身下以支撑自己，并再次转身，透过朦胧的视线盯着牛仔。杰西把润滑剂均匀地抹到他的性器上。半藏舔了舔唇，杰西紧盯着他的舌头，半藏回以一笑。

杰西倾身向前，将自己老二的顶端压在半藏的后穴，并用一个深吻暂时分散了半藏的注意力。半藏轻声呻吟，颤抖着抓住杰西的手臂，等待着顶端缓缓进入他的身体。叮咬般的疼痛让他再次想起杰西的性器有多长。但疼痛和被拉伸的灼烧感也加深了他的快感。杰西的亲吻，在他耳边的细语和赞美让他得以放松。

“宝贝，你太棒了……你紧得像个处女，妈的，半藏，半藏，半藏，”他听见杰西在他耳边呻吟，接着对方的舌头再次顶入他的唇缝，性器更深地进入他的身体。疼痛令半藏愉快，他甚至想要更多。终于，杰西全部进入了他，他们的髋部抵在一起。身体被填满的感觉令半藏很享受。他轻咬牛仔的下唇，扯着它，随即又松开牙齿。他离开了对方的嘴唇。杰西发出粗重的喘气声，半藏享受地听着，将双腿环住牛仔的腰，令对方贴近自己。

起初，杰西的动作缓慢而小心，半藏很喜欢他的节奏。它很好，给予半藏恰到好处的刺激。牛仔向下亲吻半藏的脖颈和他纹身起始处的肩膀。杰西轻咬着那些肌肤，将自己的胯部退得更远，以更为强硬地冲刺。他的动作背后的力度被控制得刚好，但半藏知道杰西可以更加有力。“魔力麦克雷”在舞台上向他展示了自己可以多么强硬，而半藏想要的就是那样的节奏。杰西再次以稍强的力度顶弄他时，他用指甲再次滑过杰西的肩部，轻掐那些肌肉。半藏得让杰西知道，这还不够。他将嘴唇凑近牛仔的耳朵，在牙齿轻咬玩弄对方的耳廓之后，他决定告诉杰西他的渴望。

“给我，牛仔小子……让我知道在你身下是什么感觉，”半藏轻声说道，他下流的语气令杰西低声呻吟，并猛地插入半藏的身体，“没错，但是我想要你更硬，”他以舌尖发出最后一个词，同时用臀部迎合对方，“更快，”再一次挺腰迎合，以及杰西喉咙里急切的呻吟。“更深。”再一次迎合，而杰西已经后退髋部以准备迎合半藏的需求，“像你脑子里想的那样操我，我想记住你给我的一切。干我，小子。”

他得到了杰西的低吼和对方的笑容，这回应太棒了，尤其是当半藏感到杰西的强硬插入让金属珠在他的体内滚动时。他爱极了杰西狂野的节奏，同时自己也在对方的抚慰下一片狼藉。半藏的指甲掐得更深了，在杰西肩上留下了半月形的印子。牛仔再次低吼，抽出他的性器。

突然的空虚让半藏呜咽了一声，他半睁着眼，透过睫毛看着杰西。杰西回望他，将他推得更靠近床头，远离支撑他的枕头，并让他翻身。半藏困惑地凝视杰西，但杰西只是抓住他的脚踝，令它们搭在自己的肩膀上，同时再次插入半藏的身体，令他无法思考。被填满的感觉又回来了，这让半藏再次短暂地满足。

他的床伴很长时间内没有动作，只是凝视着他、他散开的头发、他渗出体液的性器。他的眼中闪过某些半藏无法捕捉的情感。接着，杰西将他的腿抬高，继续开始操他。冲刺急促有力，性器的顶端正好戳中他的前列腺，这令半藏无暇顾及杰西之前在想些什么。此时，他似乎已经在杰西的手下失重。他只能受对方摆布，而他爱极了这过程中的每一秒。

“半藏，宝贝，甜心，你真是太紧了……妈的，你拼命想把我吞进去，”杰西呻吟道，他操干的速度由快减慢，他绕着圈动着自己的下体，将它深深插入半藏的身体，“如果我不了解你，我会说你可真浪（1*），”半藏一下子睁开双眼，颤抖着将杰西的性器吞得更深，“哈，你喜欢被这么说，对吗，宝贝？”杰西粗声说，向前更深地挺腰，同时调整髋部以正好撞到半藏的前列腺，“你就喜欢我告诉你你有多淫乱，你就喜欢被当做浪货对待，是吗？嗯？该死，我都不知道怎么会有人会放过带你回家的机会……你是我见过最好的。”

半藏用手背按住自己的唇，近乎呜咽着将头转到一边，那些下流的话语几乎将他带向了高潮。他未被抚摸的坚硬性器正在他的腹部上方颤抖着，杰西说出的每一个罪恶的字都令它渗出更多的前列腺液，滴落在他的腹肌上。他的牛仔不停地撞击他的前列腺，不停地用下流的称呼叫他，赞美他敏感的身体和反应。半藏感受到他的阴囊因近在咫尺的喷发而绷紧。

不幸的是，这场做爱总会结束（就像所有的好事一样）。半藏是先高潮的人。他绷紧肌肉并环住杰西，让他不要出去。他颤抖着将浓稠的精液溅上了自己的腹部和胸膛，甚至溅上了他的下巴。他喉咙里发出的喊声足以让他在几天内都声音嘶哑。杰西安抚着他度过高潮，在他体内浅浅戳刺，直到半藏终于平息下来。牛仔打算抽身出去，但半藏不会让他这么做。他将自己的腿从杰西的肩上下移，牢牢圈住牛仔的腰。他觉得杰西因此惊诧的表情很可爱。

“射在我里面。我想要你，杰西。”半藏喘息着承认。看起来杰西也想这么做，他低头向前，性器继续插回半藏的体内，喷发出湿润的热液，将半藏的体内沾染得一片狼藉。半藏满足地呻吟，软下了身体，而杰西靠倒在他身上。

高潮的余韵完全过去后，他们懒懒地接了个吻。他们俩之间的精液已经冷却且粘稠。杰西先动了动，他退出半藏被蹂躏过的穴口，并坐起身来。半藏的嘴角挂着微笑，抬起一边眉毛，凝视着对方。杰西下床，迈步进入浴室。半藏模糊听到水声，他已经快要在杰西的床上睡过去了。突然，一条湿的柔软毛巾开始擦拭他的腹部，他动了动，并含糊地说了声谢谢，等着自己被清理干净。他沉默着，思考接下来他该做些什么。他之前从未有过一夜情，接下来一般会发生什么？

在他知道答案之前，杰西已经回到了床上，并用强壮的手臂拥住他，胸膛紧贴着半藏的背部。看来拥抱是下一步发生的事。杰西用鼻子轻蹭半藏的后颈，轻柔地亲吻那里，半藏惊讶地出声，但随即他的惊讶转变为了满足。他渐渐陷入水面，毫无挣扎地让他的眼皮就此合上。牛仔深深地呼吸，看来他也是如此。在完全陷入睡眠前，半藏努力地道了一句晚安。

 

半藏在一张空荡荡的床上醒来，迎接他的只有不熟悉的天花板。

他转身，试着去找到杰西。但他看到的只有更多不熟悉的事物，以及一个混乱的房间。他呻吟着，嘲笑自己希望在另一个男人臂弯里醒来的期待。杰西当然不会在这儿了，他甚至可能还留了张字条让他赶紧走。半藏暴躁地坐起来，他迈下床，忽略了下腹传来的阵痛。他从地板上捡起一件格子衬衫，并将它穿上。他不清楚经历了昨晚的疯狂后，他自己的衣服都去哪儿了。他记住了昨晚的大多数事情，但如果他在杰西乱糟糟的公寓里找不到自己的衣服，他真是想去死了。

他蹒跚着走进洗手间洗脸，接着他坐在马桶上，忽略了脑子里所有的想法。半藏知道自己现在就是经历了一夜纵欲的样子，但他现在不想管这些。他现在只想找到自己的衣服，走出这个公寓，然后完全忘记昨晚发生的一切。半藏觉得怀有希望的自己很愚蠢。杰西看上去早就离开这儿了，他手腕上的号码可能已经消失了，他居然还对一切事情（包括那些爱称和甜言蜜语）信以为真。他真是个蠢货。

迈过一堆衣服，半藏一边低声用日语抱怨着自己，一边打开门走出卧室。他重重地踏着步子经过走廊，皱在一起的眉毛清楚地显现他的怒气。他捡起自己的衣服，一双袜子。正当他要捡起他的衬衫时，培根的香味突然钻进他的鼻子。他嗅了嗅，甚至比之前更加困惑了。他偷偷看向香味传来的方向。他眼前出现的景象让他瞪大了双眼。

裸着上身的杰西正站在厨房里吹着口哨，他正倾斜着一个灶火上的平底锅。锅里是蓬松煎饼，而旁边的两个盘子里已经装了培根和煎蛋。同时，桌上也有两个装着一半咖啡的马克杯。当意识到发生了什么之后，半藏的怒火立刻消失了。杰西当然不会留他一个人在公寓里了，再说了，他也没在床边找到便签。半藏突然感到一阵羞愧，尽管只有他自己知道他刚刚想了什么。

他迈步走向厨房，脚掌踏着冰凉的地砖，发出轻柔的“啪”声。杰西转头，视线越过自己的肩膀。他的脸上出现一个巨大的笑容。他转回身看向他的煎饼，朝半藏说了声问候。

“早安，宝贝，你睡得好吗？我猜昨晚我没有做得很过分吧？”杰西的呼吸间夹杂着轻笑，半藏走上前去，环住对方的腰，在杰西肩膀的红痕上印下轻柔的吻。男人在他的抚摸下放松，口哨转为了满足的哼声。半藏亲吻另一边的红痕，也发出了同样的单音节。

“我正在做我们俩的早餐。”杰西介绍道，好像半藏看不到似的。但他的语气没有让半藏指出这一点。“我猜你可能想在这呆一会，也许和我谈谈。”

半藏皱了皱眉，尽管杰西看不到他，“谈谈？”

他听见杰西紧张地笑了笑，把煎饼翻到另外一面。“啊，完美的金棕色。”杰西说道，好像他正试着引开话题，但半藏不会让他如愿——他警告性地在杰西的肩上咬了一口。“喂！好吧，好吧，我说。我想知道你是否想让我们俩有点实质性的关系。呃，你知道的，不只是一夜情。”他听起来很紧张，就好像一个高中生在告白。这听起来很可爱。

半藏失语了，他用了一会儿时间来想出回答。在此之前，杰西已经将煎饼移到了盘子里，正不安地转着他的锅铲，不愿转过身来。稍矮的男人笑了，他把自己的微笑藏在杰西的背后。

 

“我很乐意那么做。”

 

END

1*原文 “I’d say you were a slut”


End file.
